


Rescue

by CatHeights



Series: Smallville Drabbles [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a <a href="http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/"> Wednesday 100 Drabble Challenge</a> on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

The cavern was littered with kryptonite spikes – a multiple impalement even his nemesis couldn't survive. 

_Crack._

Rocks tumbled, and for a second, Lex’s hold slipped. Arms burning, he regained his grasp and pulled Superman onto solid ground. Hands sought out and removed kryptonite arrowheads.

How could this have happened? No one, except him, was supposed to have access to this quantity of kryptonite.

The last shard came free. "Clark." Lex's voice carried a concern from a long ago friendship.

A gasp, and Clark, eyes closed, whispered, "Lex." 

"Yeah. I’m here." A shaking hand brushed the damp hair from Clark's forehead.


End file.
